Trick Or Treat?
by LittleMissAlexHunt
Summary: Alex and Gene go on a undercover operation but will the dramatic events which unfold pull them closer together or push them further apart. Based around a halloween idea I had but didn't have a chance to post.Bit of Galex fun of course my first fic plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Trick or Treat?**

**Chapter1**

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction story, so please go easy on me. I know this story is based loosely around Halloween but with GCSE English Revision, Coursework and other pointless things I have not had a chance to post this. It will only be a few chapters long but hey everyone has to start somewhere right? Please Read and Please please please review so I can improve.**

October 30th 1982. Dusk was settling over east London. Dank, murky fog clung to the atmosphere creating an eerie image. Faint clicking noises could be heard from down the road. The sounds were becoming louder and more distinct. It was the sound of 5 inch heels confidentially strutting through the deserted streets of London.

D.I. Alex Drake was making her way as fast as possible in her insanely high heeled boots back to C.I.D where the A-team and Gene Hunt would be intently waiting for her arrival. The bitter, intense cold pierced her thin white leather jacket and the howling wind was destroying her once immaculate hairstyle into something which more resembled a bird nest but still she pressed on, her arms laden down with a huge variety of shopping bags ranging in a whole spectrum of colours.

She had been sent out like some courier boy to collect an absolutely enormous amount of items off an insanely long list for tomorrow night's undercover operation.

"_God I hate walking on my own when it's dark and cold like tonight" _She muttered under her breath. It was something that had haunted her all her life. Arsonists, Rapists, Thugs and other Physicopathes did not phase her one bit but walking down a dark street devoid of people late at night did and to make the matter worse she was in 1982.

Finally she found herself at the bottom of Fenchurch East stone steps. She looked up at the tatty old building and had never felt so much love and warmth towards it. A warm breeze wafted down and hit her full in the face. Surprised Alex settled her gaze at the doors; there in the doorway was Skip his head poking around the door smiling affectionately at her.

"_There you are Ma'am, was just about to come out and look for you because it's getting dark and a pretty women like yourself shouldn't be out by her herself, should she?"_

"_No Viv, your right she shouldn't and thank-you for caring, ever the gentleman like always"_ she commented while striding up the concrete steps and through to the warm reception area which was crowded with drunks, brawlers and other waves and strays which was like normal for a Friday evening.

"_You better hurry back to C.I.D Ma'am before the Guv blows the place up with his temper; you know what he's like."_

"_Indeed I do, Indeed I do"_

Alex took a deep breath, brought her shoulders back and lifted her head high before making her way down the maze of corridors towards C.I.D. In no time at all she burst through the double doors with all the elegance and grace as she could muster. Alex walked into the centre of the office and dumped all but three bags on the "iconic" checkerboard floor.

" '_bout bloody time Drake, we should have been at Luigi's an hour ago" _proclaimed Ray who was slouched back in his chair with a cigarette in one hand and a betting magazine in the other. Before Alex could utter a word, Gene sprang from his office like a caged lion.

"_For your information Carling this sting comes before your daily piss up. Comprende?"_

"_Y...Yes Guv, course Guv"_

"_Now Lady Bolls what you got in all these bloomin bags I asked you to buy a few bits now the whole bloody shop"_

Alex who was now by her desk sashayed towards Gene with a sarcastic grin on her face. She started to explain all the things she had bought for the operation while ticking them off with her fingers.

"_Well, I have the 5 costumes, shoes, matching accessorises, the appropriate makeup" _at this point Gene, Ray and Chris sighed and tutted in unison. "_Oh and I picked up those new discrete wires from that creepy bastard and for future reference I'm never going there again because he tried to touch me up!_

"_He did what? No one tries to touch up my DI, apart from me. I'll kill him" _Gene bellowed in Alex's face.

"_Guv, Guv,.. Gene it's alright I kneed him in the balls and legged it. I don't need your protection Gene I am a big girl I can look after myself. Oh and by the way you're right"_

"_I'm right about what?"_

Alex learnt into Gene so much so they were only an inch apart. She lowered her head so her bright red lips were level with his ear then seductively whispered in his ear.

"_I mean you're right, you're the only one I would let have a quick feel"_

Gene's eyes bulged the size of saucers, his breath got caught at the back and the throat and the noise around him seemed to be slowed down and far away. A million and one thoughts flew around the inside of his head so much so it started to make him feel dizzy and the Manc Lion did not get dizzy. He could not believe what he had heard, did that mean that she was interested in him, or she fancied him or was she simple toying with? He mentally shock his head and took a quite glance at Alex who by this time was sitting by her desk, head being supported by one hand and smiling sweetly at him.

"_Right Ladies let's see what Bolly Kecks have bought and then will start finalize the plan. Ok?"_

"_Yes Guv" _everyone grumbled.

"_Alright Bolls, show us what you got"_

**Whop Whop my first chapter ever is complete please tell me how you found it and constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks so much and if this fic goes well I might post a few other stories I have wrote up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this fic so far hope you like it and a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please review this please because it makes me so happy to know what you all think good or bad.**

**Plus I forgot last time so please don't sue me, I don't own anything related to Ashes to Ashes unfortunately because if I did Galex would somehow had a happy ending and they would not have wasted so much time not showing their feelings for each other. So everything which is related to A2A belongs to kudos, the BBC and the writers and no copyright infringements intended.**

C.I.D was in a throng of activity. Papers were being sorted and vital evidence was being catalogued then shipped down the corridor to an expectant Viv to be placed under lock and key so it was out of the small, greedy grasp of the criminal underworld. Chris was frantically reading and re reading the white board which was crowded with ideas, theories, and pictures like his life depended on it. Scribbling notes like the speed of light and kept muttering some key points Alex had told him, all while trying and failing to keep his every growing gold tinted locks out of his sleepy grey eyes.

"_Everything is significant, everything is significant" _Chris muttered over and over again like so kind of mantra.

"_Christ sake you div sit down and if you value your life you will stop bloody muttering bullshit, one Drake is quite enough." _Ray bawled, his hands slamming into the desk sending heaps of paper work cascading like a land slide. Soon the whole floor was like a patch work of case notes, criminal profiles and witness statements.

"_Look what you made me do you stupid twat the Guv will kill me, it took me freggin ages to sort and find all this crap so now I'll spend the rest of tonight bloody sorting all this out!"_

"_Oh Ray it wasn't Chris's fault he just trying to be a good detective like Ma'am" _Shaz muttered sweetly trying to defend her lover.

"_Yeh, well he still bloody tiding this desk mess up coz I certainly not"_

" _Are RRRAAAAYYY that's not fair I didn't mean it" _whined Chris whose facial features began to rapidly change from a young slightly drippy policeman to something which strangely resembled a cute little innocent child begging his mother to not make him tidy his room.

"_Ahh don't worry baby, I'll help you, it want take long if we work together ok?"_

"_Cool, thanks Shazza love you like so much"_

"_You're a right poof some days" _muttered Ray under the cloud of putrid smoke which hovered around him due to the fact that he was smoking yet again.

Meanwhile in Gene Hunt's office, the man himself was slouching back in his worn black leather chair with his sleek snakeskin booted feet sprawled over the desk while he slurped a generous measure of Scotch and wearing his signature pout all while concentrating on the sight before him. Sitting on the corner of his desk was Alex, one arm lazily slung around the gigantic computer to support her while thoughtfully chewing the top of her pencil. Her statement quiff had got wrecked by the wind early in the day so that a section of her dark chocolate hair was messily hanging loose around her peachy face. She had commented a few minutes previous that she looked a hideous eye sore but in Gene's eyes he thought she was still stunningly gorgeous hair perfect or not. He had to mentally scald himself for continuously having his mind wonder off the job and on to her.

"_Ok the costumes, there not as brilliant as I would have liked but it is the night before Halloween and as this is a case of the upmost important it's a case of that will do". _

Her piercing well educated voice tore him from his ponderings, he mentally shock himself trying to refocus his mind to the task at hand.

"_Ye coarse Bolls, but would actually showing me the bleedin costume be quicker because it would stop you rabbititing on and we can get on planning this soddin case, alright?" _

"_Bloody hell Guv what got you so wound up I was only giving you the facts" _announced Alex who gracefully jumped off the corner of the desk where she was perched and took two long strides across the office towards the heaps of bags blocking the door. She searched through a few of them and started to delicately withdraw a suit bag with a huge white sticky label with the word WITCH emblazoned in black capital letters.

"_This Guv is Shaz is costume it's sexy and sassy but without being too daring because Chris will be drooling all night instead of having his eyes on the game. You get what I'm saying?"_

Alex twisted around on her red patent heels; she reached up to the top of the doorframe and hooked the wire hanger on it. She leant forward on her tip toes and slowly extended her arm upwards towards the petit silver zip. While she extracted the garment from the black tinted suit bag Hunt sat up straight in his chair and put his feet back firmly on the floor, his eyes roamed up Alex's figure starting at those iconic heels which seemed to make her flawless long legs seem never ending. His eyes continued their journey, studying the delicate curves of her hips and the way her waist nipped in so precisely. Up and up his eyes wandered to her head just while she turned around, their eyes met dark hazel gazing longingly into piercing blue. They held each other's gaze a split second than they needed to. Alex's cheeks began to blush lightly so she diverted her gaze and stepped aside from the costume.

The first costume was simple but very effective. Shaz was going to be a witch and the items Alex had picked out were sensational. The main piece of the outfit was a black; figure hugging dress which would came about three quarters down her thigh. The fluorescent light which filtered down through the elaborate ceiling made the dress sparkle due to the intricate sequins and lace details. To accompany the dress there was a short cape made from lace and faux fur, a pair of fishnet stockings in electrical blue and a small black and blue striped hat with a single red rose clasped around the brim. Alex struggled to explain to Gene the make-up side of things but yet she tried and unfortunately failed.

"_So she will have bright electric blue eye shadow framing her sweet little green eyes with harsh black eyeliner oh and she needs to have a very pale complexion you know to make her look more in character. Gene, Gene are you listening to me?"_

"_Huh, no coarse I'm not, make up is girly stuff and the lion of Fenchurch East is not a bloody poof."_

"_Of course you're not a "poof" anyone can see that." _Leaning over the desk so she was staring at him "_You're a red hot blooded male" _A small cheeky smile graced her face and even with her toying with him he still could not stop himself loving it when she smiled it made him want to smile back at her.

"_Next costume then. What is the local twat wearing?" _Gene quizzical asked Alex who had now turned a very pale shade of pink. Her body language was a bit skittish; she kept clenching and unclenching her fingers like she was nervous. Gene could not help but feel that something was majorly up with his usually cocky as hell D.I who could spout the whole English vocabulary in one sentence.

"_Errr Guv if I tell you something will you not laugh at me because if you do I swear to god I'm storming out of this poky office and back home to Luigi's to have a few large glasses of red wine and you can get on planning this investigation by without me."_

"_Right then, Mrs Fruitcake fire away"_

"_Well the thing is that I'm kind of you know... hmm... scared of clowns I always have done you see and I'm still mega scared of them so please don't make me show you Chris's outfit. Buying the dame thing was hard enough and the thought to have to hang around with Chris while he is wearing the stupid thing is making me feel physically sick."_

Gene look at her puzzled for slit second observing the way her body quacked and her voice quivered over the word "clowns." Yes it did sound rather silly that a grown women with so much energy and passion for life could be scared at something so trivial but Gene blow the thoughts to he back of his brain. Instead he slowly rose from where he was seated and strolled around the desk and enveloped Alex in a bear hug. It was hard to tell who was more surprised by Gene's actions. Was it Alex, C.I.D who had turned deadly silent to watch the strange encounter or even Gene himself?

"_No worries love lets quickly see the rest and then we can then go and brief the monkeys about the case. Alright? So what is Ray wearing the?"_

"_Oh ok, thanks for not laughing and Yeh Ray's costume is in the yellow and blue bags" _Muttered Alex who pointed towards the bags, Gene picked them up and quickly empty the contents of the bags on to the desk.

Rays costume was based loosely around one of the rock stars of the 70's and the 80's; Alice Cooper. The costume was simple black leather skinny jeans, a black and red military jacket, and an elaborate long black wig which was gelled up in every single direction imaginable. And also scattered between the paperwork, scotch glass and the phone on the desk was a huge pot of pastel white powder and several tubes of glossy black liquid eyeliner. The thought of Ray having to wear makeup over whelmed Gene so much he burst into hysterical laughter but as quick as lightning he stopped due to the thunderous look which was now set over Alex's face. However this did not last long soon her facial features began to soften and a small smile once again graced her lips.

"_Well, I suppose now I think about it is pretty hilarious isn't it but I'm not convinced that Ray will wear the make-up. He wouldn't want to ruin his "reputation"" _Alex commented doing her statement waggling of her fingers.

"_He bleedin will or I'll knock several bells out of him and so he won't need that black gluey stuff round his eyes instead they would be naturally black and blue."_

"_Hmm, that would be one way to deal with it or you could simple pin him down and I will apply the makeup as quickly possible"_

"_Supposed, but not as good as hitting him."_ Moaned Gene, Alex snorted in response she could not believe that he would actually beat up his friend over something so pathetic.

"_So Mr Hunt do you want to know what I bought you to wear?" _Alex asked sickly sweetly, her face was a picture of innocence which to tell the truth made Gene extremely nervous.

"_S'pose" _sniffed Gene trying to be blasé and not interested but in fact he was becoming more and more curious over the matter but not as curious compared to the thought of what Alex was going to wear and if he didn't know better he would expect something completely sensational because his Bolly always dressed to impress.

Alex withdrew the items of clothing from the bag and laid them precariously on the desk. While Alex was buying this outfit all she could think was the way he would look in certain clothes and how sexy he could be in tight trouser and a crisp white shirt with a huge a collar and the buttons only coming up to about half the way up his torso. She wanted him to be Dracula, her logic about this thought was that he was of the right build and it would defiantly link in with her costume tremendously. So Gene "Dracula's" costume consisted of painfully tight suit trousers, a crisp white shirt with an insanely large collar which stood to attention and there was only four buttons on it. A red silk waist coat and a velvet black cape lined with blood red material. To complete the look there was a tube of fake blood, yet another pot of pale complexion powder and some fake fangs. However Gene completely by passed all of these items which would make up his outfit because the boots had completely absorbed his attention. Alex had seen them in a shop window down the high street and knew he would just adore them. Of course they were expensive but he was totally worth it. The boots were of course black which would come about halfway up his thigh and the actual style of these boots were just like what the entire great western hero's wore in the films.

"_Thanks Bolls they are brilliant" _Gene was really chocked up with emotion of course he did not show it but surely this was some kind of sign that Alex cared for him the same way he did for her. He hoped so with all his being but he was afraid to act upon it.

"_Glad you like them Guv, I saw them and knew you would love them." _With that she turned on her heel, swung the office door open and marched in to C.I.D.

"_Right team, this is the plan for tomorrow's operation so listen up" _Alex announced to the room but before she could go on she was stopped by Gene's question.

"_Hold on a minute, I don't believe we have finished. I haven't seen your costume yet. So before you start briefing the team I want to have a look at it."_

Alex looked at Gene with absolutely no emotion on her beautiful, delicate features but that soon changed in to a wickedly cocky smirk. The facial expression she wears when she has finally pulled one over him and he has to admit defeat.

Alex moistened her tongue with her lips quickly then slowly meandered towards Gene. She gazed up into his steely blue eyes.

"_That is for me to know and you to puzzle out" _Alex said huskily. Gene took a massive gulp at this point but luckily no one saw or heard due to the fact the Alex was making her back to desk swaying her hips and making a horrendous racket with her shoes on the floor.

"_All right Drake whatever you say, but it better be slutty or you will be back in uniform tut sweet. You her me?" _boomed Gene across the office then he swiftly swerved on the heel of his boot and marched into his den slamming the door with so much power the glass quivered in the after mast.

_Yes Guv, No Guv, three bags full Guv" _Alex sang in a sing song voice just loud enough for Gene to hear. The whole of C.I.D burst out into laughter. Gene shot Alex a vicious glare, strode to the office door swung it open once again and roared to the team in a commanding tone;

"_Right listen to me you useless twats. Lady Bolls here is going to refresh your pea sized brains about the investigation and the operation, but hope you have something strong to get you through the next hour coz once she gets going she never stops specially when she goes on about bloody psychiatry bullshit."_

"_For god sake Gene" boomed Alex "its bloody psychology. You know sometimes you are the biggest sexist, pig headed dinosaur I have ever had the misfortune to meet."_

And he thought they were taking a step forward but oh no he had to put his huge size nines in and make her completely barmy and have yet another reason to hate him. Ahh never mind though he knew one positive. He just adored the way she gets so fired up and passionate over every intricate detail when provoked.

**God, that was a long chapter. The plot will start to pick up pace in the next chapter. Alex's costume and the case will be revealed and some POVs from Alex and Gene. Remember to R&R **

**Thx love Alex- Yeh that's my really name funny huh**


	3. That's what I call a plan

**Chapter 3**

**Hey, I would just quickly like to start by saying thank you for reading and reviewing. If you haven't reviewed yet please do because the more I get the quicker I seem to itch to get back behind the keyboard. Quick question, has anyone been stricken by inspiration in the back of a statistics lessons because this is where this story was composed, it was the only thing which helped be survive the lesson lol.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own anything or anyone *sobs hysterically* - but if the BBC want to throw the licence my way I will happily except.**

His large blue orb like eyes scanned over his kingdom. Since his one of many disputes with Alex, she had completely blanked him and only acknowledged his presence by giving him intensive glares which chilled him to the bone. But every time he received these piercing looks the expression "If looks could kill" constantly emerged in his overworked and overstressed brain.

Alex was sat at her desk tapping her red and black lacquered nails on the cheap, corroded pine desk. She knew that her silence was ridiculous. She had dragged this whole situation massively out of proportion, they have had bigger more serious quarrels than this and they have come trough fighting so what had changed? Well she had finally emitted to herself that her feelings for him run much deeper than she first expected. The back of her mind had come up with a funny but quite a bizarre theory that if someone cut her heart in half you would see Gene's name elegantly inscribed there.

Alex took a huge sigh to prepare her for the oncoming onslaught for what she was going to do next. She had at to brief and update the team on the investigation. However to get through to the "Big Boys" she would need Gene there to back her up every step of the way. So she rose from her chair elegantly and strolled over to Shaz intending to talk to her while having a crystal clear view in to the Guv's office inconspicuously to gage what mood he was in. However this did not quite go to plan because when her gaze fell on him she disconnected momentarily from her surroundings.

"_Ma'am,...Ma'am..., MA'AM" _Shaz quietly called to her, desperately waving her hands in front of her superior's face. Shaz was completely mystified why her boss had strolled over meaningfully and then just stood there and zoned out. On her last attempt of calling Alex's name she followed her gaze across the packed C.I.D towards it target. Bingo. Shaz had found the source of her guardian angle's moment of complete oblivion.

"_Oh my god, sorry Shaz I was... umm ... oh never mind" _Alex's facial features was a picture of embarrassment so to try and resolve the situation she carried on towards Gene's office. She reached out towards the tarnished gold handle and pulled the door open wide and marched in. Gene who was intently focusing on something on his desk while have a crafty sip of scotch almost chocked with shock. As he spluttered and cursed he rummaged around the table gathering up all the papers and the notebook he had previously been studying and then furiously piled them into his draw, slammed it with jaw dropping speed and force. Alex was staring at him with one perfectly defined brown eyebrow arching above her fringe, her soft plump red lips formed in a quizzical smile and her eyes looked almost like she was trying to read his mind.

"_Bleedin hell Drake, Being a posh toffee-nosed bitch I thought you would have learnt to knock because if you failed to notice I am busy and I don't need you barging in every two minutes."_

"_Yes well for your information it's bloody well late and I don't know about you but I can't wait to crawl under by duvet, pull it over my head so I can block your annoying, boring ,monotone voice out of my pretty little head"_

Gene looked shocked and hurt flashed across his eyes like lightning. But just as quickly they appeared they were covered up by his mask of masculinity and sulking pout. However his recovery was not as quick as it should have been. Alex clocked the effect she had just had on him and she felt an A* bitch. In realisation that her words had stung him her eyes widened, her mouth was in a comical "O" shape but was quickly covered up by her hands as they flew over her mouth.

"_Guv, shit, Gene I didn't mean it honest I'm shattered I didn't think before I opened my extremely large mouth. Like normal I suppose." _She lightly chuckled trying to coax a tinge of response from him instead she stopped abruptly when she chanced a glance at him. His face was like thunder but surprisingly his voice was low and steady.

"_What the hell did you want Drake. Tell me then mush"_

"_I was going to brief the team about the tomorrow"_

"_And you are telling me this because?"_

"_I ... I thought you might want to sit in listen or lend a hand"_

"_How old are you Drake? Are you incapable of going out there and giving a few orders to that group of useless tossers?"_

Alex didn't want to dignify that with an answer. She knew that if she retorted they would be involved in a massive slanging match and to be perfectly honest she felt her professional relationship with Gene was hanging by a thread and if she dared to hope for a personal relationship with him she really needed to cut him some slack and fast before it is too late.

With her head held high she turned her back on him and left the poky office. She walked in to the middle of C.I.D and clapped to gather everyone's attention which took about 5 minutes longer than if Gene was by her side because Ray was purposely ignoring her. With a threat to Ray she was ready to reel off the plan of action.

_Right guys, I know it's late but the quicker we get through this the quicker you can get yourself down to Luigi otherwise he will think we are all ignoring him. So as you are all are well aware that tomorrow is a major drug bust at Edmund Sinclair's Halloween party at one of his many bars. Obviously he is the ring leader of the group who pumps an extortionate amount of cash into the scheme, so much so in fact he does not go near any of the gear or even the people who work for him. There are five criminals working below him who collects and disperses the drugs, collecting the huge revenue that goes with it. Of course the men known as :- George Benson, Tibias Jackson are his "guards". Their goal is to monitor the work and the money and make sure Edmund gets what is his as well as brutally keeping all the men in check. Everyone here knows that last year Edmund lost his fortune by gambling." _

"_His...his fortune? More like Daddy's fortune. Stupid dickhead" _Ray chipped in not so helpfully but was rewarded for his outburst with a jab in the ribs by Chris who was trying to show Alex how much he had improved maturity wise so indirectly showing Shaz.

"_Right you finished, can I carry on or would you much rather take over" _Alex suggested. Hands sprawled over her hips, contained rage beginning to break.

"_Nah fanks"_

"_You sure Ray?"_

"_Yeh" _

"_Positive?"_

"_Yeh for fuck sake read my lips I'm. Not .Doing. It. Get that in you permed head and bloody carry on!"_

Alex was absolutely gobsmacked. She could not believe that Ray could to that extent be subordinate, she was his superior officer and she should learn to respect her even if he hated her as a person. Nevertheless if Alex thought she was shocked at that it was nothing to what happened next. Gene was casually leaning on the doorframe of his office. His beautiful eyes were smouldering with rage and passion, the mix of emotion made Alex's heart swell like a love struck teenager.

Sleek crocodile boots slapped against the floor with a brutal pace. The footfalls seemed to reverberate around the office. Everyone was still, almost like they were frozen with no way of escape and their eyes swivelled around their sockets from the "Lion of Fenchurch East" and the terrified Raymondo. Silence fell across the floor. Gene was directly in front of DS Carling, his fists clenching and unclenching rapidly by his sides. While Ray took a gulp the size of Europe.

As fast as lightning Gene's masculine hands were firmly grasping around the cheap tacky lapels of his friend's faux leather jacket. The dilapidated old chair that Ray had involuntarily left had zoomed across the room and met its maker in the form of a filling cabinet.

"_How dare you speak to Bolly like that. She happens to be your superior and I can make life hell for you if I ever hear you utter anymore comments like that at her do I make myself clear"_

"_Yes"_

"_Yes what? You imbecile"_

"_Yes Guv"_

"_That's better" _A fake happy persona appeared on the Guv's face. He let go of Ray very suddenly so suddenly in fact that Ray collapsed in a heap on the floor. Gene rubbed his hands together in the form of glee and pivoted round so he stood in front of his bewildered D.I aka Alex.

"_Right Lady Bolls carry on"_

"_Oh yes sorry of course, right where was I?"_ Alex's stomach had just done a full double somersault routine because she could not help but love it every time he called her one of his many pet names for her. _"Ok yeh because of Edmund's gambling he became bankrupt and turned to the life of crime. Conversely being a posh rich kid he refused to be anyone's skivvy so he employs people to do all the donkey work while he sits back at his flashy post modern apartment. After being in the game for a while now, he knows how it works and luck would just have it that he has opened a new nightclub called Citrus. Right here on our patch"_

"_Got it in one Bollykecks. This is my patch and I don't want some snivelling, jumped up twat selling drugs round here. So with the unwilling help from me snouts I know that this jumped up squirt is holding an 'alloween party and got most of his men to be hanging around as guests to sell the shitty stuff. So the plan is we all go in as guests"_ Pointing at himself, Alex, Shaz, Chris and Ray_" while Bammo, Poirot and Terry are bar staff who will be checking out the rest of the staff to see if they can dig anything up. Even if this pains me to say this but there will be a few plods in civilian clothing in the local perimeter if things get messy."_

Alex was sitting at her desk her leg overlapping the other; she was intently watching Gene pace up and down the length of C.I.D. She was taking in the view appreciably because never before had she noticed how long his legs looked in his work trousers. Once she had forced her lingering gaze from the sight before her she had remembered that they really did not have a plan for tomorrow night which was strange for Gene.

"_Uhh Guv what are we actually going to do. You know plan wise because we don't have one" _asked Alex who was now too tired to even function because it had been a very long day and walking around town in inappropriate footwear does not help one jot.

"_God you can be a dozy mare sometimes course we have a plan"_

"_Right marvellous do you mind sharing it?"_

"_It will be alright on the night so to speak"_

"_What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Blinking hell women have you swapped your brain for yet another pair of shoes or what? It means we will see how it goes then nab the bastards and hey presto what do you know a few more scum of the streets."_

"_But...But... Guv, Gene that's...that's" _Alex was interrupted by Ray, Chris and even Gene shouting:

"_It's the best kinda plan"_

"_Jinks padlock no returns" _bellowed Chris a little too enthusiastically. Everyone turned around stared at him. Everyone having the same thought 'how on god's earth did he get in the police force never mind C.I.D'. To break the eerie silence which had descended on the office Alex jumped down from the desk and almost ran to the back of her chair to collect her pure white leather jacket which had chrome details around the lapels and slung it over her arm. She strolled over to the double doors, one hand placed lightly over the surface of the cool wood, she pause snapped her head around and looked at each member of the METs 'finest' in turn and in a strangely happy, airy voice she said to the room at large

"_If one of use dies I will personally make sure that every single one of you Manchester men will be sing soprano for the foreseeable future. Do I make myself clear?"_

And with that she flapped out of the police station on her way to her designated destination. Which happened to be; to drop in to good old Luigi's pick up a bottle or three of the house rubbish and venture upstairs to relax in a whirlpool of creamy bubbles and shampoo while contently gulping back the cheap liquor and getting herself ready for tomorrow's little deadly adventure.

**Thx another chap down whop. Just want to ask a few questions because as first time fan ficer I'm just a little bit think**

_**Can someone tell me some Alex Drake insults (what she uses like **__**misogynistic)**_

_**And how long do u have till your first chapters start to disappear or do they refresh when you update or even if someone knows how to keep them up permanently please tell little confuzled me **_

**Please R&R because it inspires me/ makes my day and helps me write faster- next chapter might be shorter because it will be more about Alex relecting on her feelings and dah dah dah the eagerly awaited outfit**

**Luv Alex xox **


	4. Pampering and Musing

**Chapter 4**

**Ahh so sorry about the wait mock exams got in the way grrr and now declaring that revise can get lost because my muse is breaking free and needs to be put to good use**

**To everyone who has reviewed a massive Gene sized air huge and to those who haven't I also give you a Gene sized hug. But plz review yeh? ;) This chapter should be slightly shorter because this is a pure Alex Drake chapter because I thought it be nice to try and explain her feelings and stuff. Also I have never mentioned before the story forgets Gene shooting her coz she would be in a coma by now wouldn't she?**

**Disclaimer:- I own nil, nothing, zero, zilch, nadda which just totally sucks right? Because if us fanficers own A2A wouldn't it be the best of the best e.g. have way more episodes, Galex and much more crazy fashion lol.**

Pale pink shimmering water cascaded down her body. Gentle and soothing, the past day's worries and stress seemed just to float away. Warmth invigorated her pours and lapped around the contours of her body. Alex Drake was indulging and pampering herself for the first time in god knows how long. Alas her tightly permed hair was no more. After submerging herself in the glorious pool of aromas her hair had gradually become to relax and unravel it's self from the rigid hairstyle. Normally Alex would now be having a major argument to herself of why she had ruined her hairdo for a few minutes of childhood reminisce. However tonight was a completely different ball game because tomorrow she was to stun everyone with her new edger hairstyle, she was going down the hairdressers first thing.

She twirled the empty wine glass by its stem around and around, staring intently into it like it held all the answers. She licked her now frosty pink coloured lips (due to the fact her makeup was wiped clean off the moment she was in the bathroom) they felt dry and so did her throat. No. She was wrong her throat didn't feel dry it felt parched. Alex leaned over the cream roll top bath and extended her right arm towards the precariously balanced wine bottle on the window sill. After a bit of struggling and a lot of splashing hopelessly about, her grasp wrapped around the slightly warm glass bottle and with a little squeal of delight and a lavish hand movement. She pulled the bottle towards her and attempted to pour herself another glass of wine. However this was impossible due to the fact that the wine had disappeared in a "cloud of smoke". With an almighty splash and a mixture of bubbling noises the bottle found its way down the depths of water to the abyss of the bath.

"**What does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?"**

Alex screamed to the deserted bathroom. Her voice seemed to reverberate around the small tiled roomed which seemed to make her rant seem 10 times worse than it actually was. With a whole vocabulary of swear words she vacated the bathroom and slipped into her luxurious silk, brown and white spotted dressing gown. Padding through to the living she scooped up another bottle of wine but to spice things up for a change it was white instead of blood red. Ambling into her bedroom she set the wine and glass on to her red bedside cabinet, she changed into her silk nightshirt. Alex had loved to potter around in her nightwear since she was a little girl because she felt safe and relaxed, so what better way to unwind from the longest day at work?

She flung herself backwards on to the bed staring up at the textured ceiling and doing a very good impression of a starfish. Collages of pictures and memories floated lazily through Alex's head.

'**Surprise surprise it's you again Mr Hunt, why is it always you. Out of all the men in this god forsaken place it would have to be you I would fall for wouldn't it. If working with you for 8 hours solid then spending hours and hours merrily getting pissed with you is not enough NOW I'm bloody imagining you and to top it all off, the crème a la crème I'm now dreaming of you.'**

'**Shit now I'm talking to myself. Well done Alex, you have reached an all time low. Your life totally sucks if all you can think about is a middle aged dinosaur who is sexist, racist, misogynistic git which to be perfectly honest is a lardy fascist.'**

Alex winced at the harshness of the bitter words which poured from her sometimes spiteful mouth **'Oh lord now I'm actually metaphorically scolding myself for calling him all these things. Why don't I just admit my feelings like a true 21****st**** century woman who is in control of her life?'**

Clawing at all her will power she dragged herself from the cushy ruby red covers and up on to her aching feet. She slowly made her way back towards the living room. She stopped in the doorway between both of the rooms; she surveyed the room in front of her. The place was piled high with bags of clothes, new makeup and the wackiest pair of shoes god had ever put in existence. A small smile flitted across Alex's face the thought of her outfit sent a shiver down her spine because she wanted it to wow Gene and she thought it might be right up to quota due to the fact that it matched one of his many catchphrases'. "Wear something slutty" .

Tussling through bags she found her goal. Alex withdrew the item in her grasp; it was a huge suit bag coated in plush matt black velvet. Instead of going to a cheap fancy dress shop she decided to go down a few of the streets she felt most familiar with such as Sayville Row and Bond Street. As she passed the excruciating pricey shop windows they were all decked out in Halloween costumes in so much detail she had ever seen. Popping to and throe between the shops smoky emerald eyes laid themselves upon the most outrageous costume she had seen so far so without a second thought she made sure it fitted and bought it with only Gene in her mind.

She took out the garment from its bag and laid it over the sofa. It would accompany Gene's outfit perfectly. While he was Dracula she would be Dracula's bride. The outfit was a tight white v-neck dress which just covered her modesty. The white silk material was gathered around where her bust would be and was fastened to place with an ornate gold and red brooch in the shape of flames. The brooch would weigh the material down considerably so more than enough cleavage would be on show for Gene. The bottom of the dress was a delicate pattern of needle work in red and orange silk in the shapes of flames. Giving the effect that flames were licking up her sides. Above her hips was an oval gap on each side which revealed yet more creamy skin. Strips of white netting hung and sprawled out from her waist giving the outfit an old tattered effect. As the outfit barely covered her she had decided to buy a white silk cloak with a hood. The material came half way down her thigh and was beautifully lined in white faux fur which would just be perfect to keep her snug as a bug in a rug.

She hanged the dress up along with the cloak on the doorframe ready for tomorrow's big event she then pulled out the various lotion and potions of glorious foundation, eye shadow, blush and the all important eyeliner and scattered them hap hazardly over her coffee table. Then with a flourish she once more delved into the bags and with a flourish drew a long glossy black and red box. A pair of jimmy Choo shoes lay within the box cocooned in a wrap of feather light tissue paper. With a little squeal of excitement Alex ripped them from their bed of tissue. Once she extracted them she delicately placed them on the side board and stared at them in ore they were so different from her usual style and were so out there. If she wore them to work she would barley be able to canter never mind run after criminals. The high black stilettos were sensational. They were easily 7 inches high with a glossy finish and a strap which travelled just above the ankle held together by an ornate gold buckle. Coming of the straps were different lengths of silver and glittery black spikes making them look deadly seductive.

After preparing herself as much as possible for tomorrow she eventually drifted back towards her bedroom while polishing off the rest of the bottle of wine she had started earlier. She knew that she had to kick the amount of alcohol she consumed on a daily basis or she would have to join the AA but not the car engineers. Tucking herself up in bed she curled up like a little kitten and soon sleep washed over her. As sleep dragged her eye lids down Gene immerged in her dreams. Content she fell deeper and deeper in the realms of oblivious sleep.

**Thanks for reading plz R& R. Will promise to update much more quickly than I have been hope you are enjoying it and just to say when people are speaking it is showen in Bold not italics because it ahs been brought to attention thats it's quite hard to read sorry for any inconvience.**

**Ohh and I dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends Kimberley who like me loves A2A and I have just got her to join the crazy but brilliant world of fan fiction whop whop :) **


	5. Running Late

**Trick or treat**

**Chapter 5**

**AHHHHH so sorry about how amazingly slack I have been with this particular story but with coursework, mock exams and real exams. Dun dun dun, I am completely knackered and now don't have a social life anymore because of revision. Doh. But hey if you are still reading drop me a review to show you're still alive and kicking out there. LOL. ANYWAY if you like my stories please check them out and yes they are updated quicker than this one but that's only because I have a plan for them unlike this one which is kind of made up as I go along.**

**Disclaimer:- Like always I own nothing**

Crack. An ear-splitting sound reverberated around the flat. Alex snapped awake on high alert, trying to locate the source of the sound. This didn't take long as another perilously loud rumble of thunder echoed off her bedroom walls. Slowly she eased herself out of bed. As soon as the tips of her pedicure toes brushed the floor she squealed and withdrew them back under the covers desperately trying to extract some precious heat. The floor felt like an ice rink and the atmosphere around her resembled a penguin enclosure at a zoo rather than a small but usually toasty flat. Taking a few deep breaths to mentally prepare her for the oncoming torture, she whipped back the ruby coloured duvet and almost ran to her pure fluffy white slippers at the end of her bed. With them securely around her feet she scrambled to her wardrobe. Flinging the doors open wide she rifled through her assortment of garments until her frozen hands fell upon warm cashmere heaven. Without a moment of hesitation she pulled out a pillar box red dressing gown. After wrapping it around her slender frame she padded into the kitchen for her mornings caffeine fix. She could not stand instant so set about her usual ritual of using the cafe a tier. This plan however was cruelly wrenched away from her when her emerald eyes settled on the kitchen wall clock. It read 8:15 she was running late for the hairdressers who in turn would make her late for work which would make Gene a bundle of laughs for the rest of the day. Not

"**Bullocks, why is every bit of 80's bastard technology never work huh, I set my alarm and does it go off? Does it heck. I have more of a chance of snogging Gene bloody Hunt than finding a piece of technology that actually works properly. Hell's teeth did I just say that. God I must be losing my marbles, big time!"**

With that a rather irate Drake stormed off to grab the first outfit she could lay her hands on. **"Sod the make-up I'll come back and slap some on later" **thought Alex as she flung her front door and hurled herself down the steep stairs. Opening the exterior door which led straight to the street she felt herself slump with misery as she released a moan of sheer annoyance. The factor which had stopped Alex in the first place was a simple one. Outside was a nightmare. It was raining torrentially, streams and steams of never ending water meandered hap hazardly around the paths and pot holed road. Fog clung to the air like a dark omen. Engulfing the city beyond. While the ferocious wind howled and raged through the desolate street as Alex just stood there in the door way knowing that she would have to go and change into warm clothes (with a coat this time) and sensible shoes. Shoes, Alex, sensible? In one sentence? Really? Well there was a first time for everything so like a whippet she turned on her bright red heels and galloped up the stairs once more. With the objective of finding a jacket with a descent hood so when her freshly styled hair was complete it wouldn't end up in one huge knotty mess.

Cool, clean cut crystal sparkled like precious jewels as the harsh artificial light radiated off the large tumbler. Slowly it began to fill up with a rich, smooth but full flavoured liquid. The amber liquid swirled around the bottom of the glass while the rest lapped around the sides with so much force it nearly spilled over the oval brim. But as quickly as it had appeared the liquid vanished down Gene Hunt's throat leaving a burning path in its wake. The scotch fired up his temper no end. It was 10:30 and Alex had not appeared yet. She knew dame well that this was an important operation and the super was on his back about it. He wanted nothing better to scream and rant at her.

As the rain lashed at his window, he thought about his feelings towards Alex. Yes she was the most annoying, crazy argumentative tart on the plant yet she was his match. She was someone to love to hate but hate to love. They were each other's sparring partners who got on like a house on fire. Alex was a staggeringly beautiful, intelligent woman and seemed to know how to unlock the Manc Lion exterior. He needed her more than he cared to admit but he was uncertain to how and if she reciprocated his feelings. Suddenly he heard the heavy double doors being propelled open and the confident clip clop of heels off the chess board floor. Hold on a minute. There were no heels tapping rhythmically with each step. It must not have been her then, he had wished for it to; so his mind must have played evil tricks on him. So he could not be bothered to lift his gaze upwards from his glass until his door was swung open.

"**What the bloody hell...Bolly?"**

There in front of him was Alex Drake like he had never seen her before. She was completely different and it had to be said not for the better. As his eyes adjusted to the new view of her he could not help but chuckle deep and low.

"**Shut the hell up"**

"**Sorry Bolls but what's with the new outfit."**

Alex stood there like a drowned rat. Her dark green Parker jacket trimmed with brown fur was now soaked through so much it clung to her body accentuating her curves. It looked like she had just participated in a life rescue course in the Thames. She wore dark green wellington boots that reached just above her knee. They were plastered in mud and now Gene had come to notice it, there was a long trail of muddy footsteps behind her. A small lighting fast smile graced his lips then bolted off again before Alex could have possibly noticed. Yes, he could tell that her now applied make-up was running down her cheeks due to the harsh wind and the never ending rain but he could not help but still think she looked simply beautiful. She delicately pulled the zip of the coat down and pulled it off. Then he noticed her hair which had been previously entwined in the depth of her hood. She had obviously had been to the hairdressers this morning and by some miracle her hair had been preserved the torture of outside. Alex's hair was now a short elegant bob which sat just below her ears; she had subtle high and low lights integrated with her natural hair colour and it was completed by a simple quiff which showed off her cute little widows peak. Gene loved it of course he would not say it in so many words but it was different and he could not help but wonder how come she suited just about anything and everything.

"**Right, sorry I'm late the alarm was being retarded and then I had an appointment at the hairdressers which I was subsequently late for then the time I got out I had to change my jacket because it was also sopping wet but anyway shout rant whatever I don't care"**

"**OK"**

"**Sorry, what?"**

"**It don't matter Bolls your here now so just get that delightful arse of yours in gear and get going plus get your noggin plastered with make up again or you will give poor Christopher a fright"**

"**Right yes whatever" **She turned on her heel with one hand on the handle of the office door but stopped and turned back when she heard Gene.

"**Oh and Bolly, nice hair"**

"**Thanks"**

With that Alex marched out of the office in to the main part of CID with a ridiculous smile on her face because he had notice. Gene. Gene had noticed her hair and had actually made a comment about it and guess what? She was weirdly happy about it even if she was drenched and was in bad need for some clothes and freshly applied make up. So with that she nipped outside of CID and headed to her locker for a change of clothes, shoes and make up before stalking off to the bathroom to get prepared.

6 o'clock otherwise known as beer o' clock was upon London's finest detectives in a flash. The day had mostly consisted of hours and hours of monotonous filing and admin or either sitting back watching the world go by with a magazine, a cup of tea and cigarettes. As the seconds inched nearer and nearer to 18:00 Chris and Ray had become to get tetchy. Chris was practically bouncing in his seat while Ray seemed to be a bit hot under the collar. They were obviously thinking about the up and coming sting at Citrus. Like something off the movies as the second hand struck 6 o'clock Gene strolled out of his office in to the centre of the room beyond and addressed the room at large.

"**Right you imbeciles listen up. Tonight we are going under cover at the new bar Citrus as you all know. You should also know the details; if you don't well tough ask someone who does, but not me. Comprende. The plods will be notified on back up, if needed, by the code word "Star" by either me or DI frilly knickers. It's only me, Drakey, Raymondo, Christopher and Granger working on the inside so the rest of you useless plonkers should be back at the station at 9:00 at the latest preparing for the scum of the earth to drop on in and say hello. So mush, the lot of you before I change my mind but Ray, Chris, Granger and Alex I want you back here by 8:30 do I make myself clear."**

"**Crystal clear Guv" **Alex smiled sweetly

"**You better be here on time Lady B or I will stamp your arse"**

As the room emptied while they had this exchanged a devilish thought struck Alex. Anyway what the hell they were on their own and she was feeling mischievous.

"**That Gene sounds sensational so** I **will see you about quarter to nine then." **Her eyes glowed with passion, and then she whipped around and walked out of the office without looking back. But of course wiggling her bottom and hips to give Gene an eyeful. While Gene simply just stood there mouth gapping open and feeling completely shell shocked after that little flirtatious comment. So bring on tonight if this was the kind of playful mood she was in thought Gene.

Ahhh sorry it has not moved on much but next chapter is much more fast moving and of course packed with action will get up as soon as possible but I'm trying to fit this around school and not getting murdered by my mum for being on fanfiction for pretty much 24/7. So please please please review and any ideas for any of my fics are welcome. Also once again shameless advertising but hey what the hell check my other work and drop me a line thx Love Alex


	6. Simmering Romance?

**Trick or Treat**

**Chapter 6**

**Hope you are still enjoying this thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and plz keep going because it makes me feel guilty when I'm not writing them so basically it is spearing me on. Hopefully, you find this chapter slightly more advance in the good old storyline department than the last but it was a necessary little filler chapter which needed to be done (probably not in the story plan but just because it was in my head and taking up far too much room which has now has been filled by Chemistry revision Joy I love my life not. Only kidding)**

**Disclaimer: - alright, alright I don't own Ashes to Ashes but god making me write this disclaimer again and again is well put it this way: TALKING ABOUT RUBBING IT IN.**

In four different homes across Fenchurch East five detectives were getting themselves ready for tonight's operation. After what had seemed to be endless preparations and run troughs the night had arrived. The night when they would have yet another victorious evening of "scum" catching. Each of them swigging back their first drink of the evening, almost as soon as they entered their homes. The women quickly dashed off to prepare themselves after the alcohol was successfully emptied from the glasses. The men on the other hand were taking a much more laid back approach. Instead of rushing off to get ready they reclined back in their respective chairs. Ray was revelling in the peace and quiet of his flat. Compared to what people thought of him, he was not the kind of guy for blaring music and instead he enjoyed basking in the stillness his poky little flat provided. Chris was also content as could be. He could hear the foot falls of Shaz getting ready and felt love and affection well up inside him because he Chris Skelton "The Div" had actually found the bird of his dreams and she was his. Gene on the other hand was rather glum to put it mildly. He was sprawled out on his leather sofa and could not help but let his mind yet again wander on to the topic of Alex. He knew that sooner or later he would have to divulge his feelings to her. Of course he never thought for a split second that she reciprocated them but he felt he needed some kind of closure before moving on even if his biggest fear was losing her completely. He downed his third generous measure of scotch as soon as he noticed the time...20:02. He needed to shower and get ready fast.

Above Luigi's Alex was putting on the finishing touches to her eye makeup before moving on to her hair. She freed the quiff which then cascaded down the side of her face. Alex then rifled her finger through it to give her hair a messy look. After successfully pulling her hair in to its natural parting she looked at herself in the full length mirror and was pleasantly surprised about what she saw. Instead of tacky outfits which she though this one might just be (even if it was expensive) but it wasn't. She couldn't explain how but she just loved it. Giving a twirl in the mirror the long flowing cape fluttered around her toned sleek legs she looked at the time and was pleased to find that it was 20:42. Ha, she was late and for once she was glad because it would piss Gene off big time. Stalking through the flat she grabbed up her clutch bag and carefully walked out of the flat and down the stairs without breaking her neck in the insanely high heels which were totally worth the foot ache she would have tomorrow. Opening the door to the street she looked up and down to see if anyone was there. Thank God for small mercies. With the quickest little trout she could manage she headed towards the looming station praying that no drunken fouls were going to block her way. Luck was on her side as she entered the reception of the police station.

Gene was pacing furiously around the office everyone was here but Bolly, he was pissed of big time and wanted to snap her neck in two as soon as he saw her. Shaz sat perched on her desk looking very sexy but subtle in her witch's outfit, crimped hair and the infamous red killer heels she had borrowed off Alex. Chris as ever stood there looking like a clown but for once he actually was supposed to be and Ray well Ray was trying to hide out in the kitchen so they would not laugh at his costume and probably most importantly not laugh at the thick sparkler black eyeliner Shaz had applied mere minutes ago. The double doors crashed open to reveal Alex standing elegantly in her very revealing costume. As she strutted towards Gene every man had their mouth agog or was wolf whistling at her. This caused Gene to whip his head round and give them the most powerful death glare he could muster. They all fell silent at this because everyone knew that Ma'am was the Guv's even if they both had not realised it yet. Once Gene had quietened the staff he discreetly let his eyes roam her outfit or lack of outfit and he had to admit she looked bloody gorgeous. Now of all the things to pop in his head was who the hell would set up her wire. Shaz could not because she didn't know how, he would not let the boys try to grope her here there and everywhere but if he offered to she might think that was what he was trying to do.

"**Right you lot get the three cars ready. Chris and Ray you go get enough wires and bring them back pronto" **

As they both hurried past, Ray smiled lecherously at Alex in such a way it made her skin crawl he muttered something to do with how he would love to help Alex get wired up. Of course the idea made Alex want to gag. She turned towards Gene but he was gone. A moment of bizarre manic worry kicked in then she noticed him by the kitchen so she made her way over to him.

"**Um Gene, Can I ask you a favour?"**

"**Yeh sure Bolls fire away"**

"**Well can you wire me up it's just because of um you know Ray and that lot and..."**

"**Course Bolls don't worry" **Gene said with unusual kindness but he could not help thinking 'back of the net' Gene Genie 1-CID 0.

In Interview room 2 Gene delicately manoeuvred the wire up under Alex's dress but luckily without actually touching her smooth skin because if he had he would not have been responsible for his actions. Alex clasped it on to her bra and then got up and put her hand out.

"**What now woman?"**

"**Well you need help putting yours on unless you are a bloody jellyfish in disguise"**

"**That Bolly was the shitest insult I have ever heard but you could help"**

As Alex manoeuvred the wire up his shirt she began to notice his outfit which she had seemed to have failed to notice. For the first time he stood there all dressed up to full gentleman attire. Waist coat, starched shirt, blazer and the boots she had bought him were visibly on show. She had to take a deep breath and concentrate to the job in hand. Unfortunately focusing on the job at hand did not help matters; as her hand was half way up Gene's broad muscular chest. After she had fixed it in place they set off back into CID looking very much like a couple as they paraded down the corridor at the exactly the same pace and coordinated outfits. Bursting through the knackered old doors the whole room fell deadly silent.

"**Ray take the blue car and head over to the bar now and start acquainting yourself to the guests and see what you can find out. Chris take the little hatch back with Shaz start mingling to but remember to wait 10 minutes after Ray so it look like you don't know anything. Me and Lady Bolls are posing as a couple and we should be arriving just in-between Ray's and Chris's arrival. Comprende" **

He had lost the whole teams attention when he mentioned him and Alex posing as a couple they all stared at him questioningly. Even Alex did but was trying very hard not to let her face break out in to a gigantic grin. The gang quickly snapped back to reality and got ready for action. Ray was gone like a flash and Shaz was just adding a bit more lippy. Gene grabbed Alex by the wrist to start to get her walking. As soon as they were in the car nerves began to set in. For Alex she was always nervous before an operation and Gene was nervous was because tonight was the night he would pluck up the courage to tell Alex Drake who he felt. With a deafening squeal of tires screeching he floored the old car and towards the bar a few streets away.

"**Oh god Gene this is not the Quattro you will bloody kill us"**

"**Have faith in the Gene Genie Bolls"**

Literally minutes later they were parked in a narrow street heaving with adults all dressed up in stylish Halloween costumes. As Gene pulled up on to the curb Alex glanced across at Gene who was now putting in his false fangs. She smiled at him which of course he hadn't noticed- story of her bloody life.

"**Gene you have the fake blood yeh"**

"**Shit bullocks left the tube on me desk for f"**

"**Gene calm down don't worry come here"**

With that she dived into her clutch bag and grabbed her blood red lip stick then with her other hand she beckoned him towards her. They both leaned into each other faces mere mille metres away. She delicately drew droplets of blood down his chin and around his mouth. Gently she pressed his lips open and coloured in the odd tooth making them look like they were stained with blood. Once she had stopped they still did not move away from each other. Instead they were closing the gap. Their lips were almost touching when a firm rap on the window sent them hurling away from each other. Gene looked over to see a burly looking man looking through the window at him. Carefully he unwound the window.

"**Sorry mate you can't park there it's the owners space" **and with that the man waddled off. Gene was practically seething with rage he was so close to sharing a kiss with Bolly and some prick had mucked it up. Now he wanted to lock up that Edmund Sinclair more than ever because he was the owner and it was his sodding car parking space. So with that he moved the car into another space with so much force it was a small miracle Alex had not hurled through the windscreen. They both got out the car quickly, Gene offered his arm to Alex whom she accepted almost instantly and together they headed towards the party which was erupting from the bar.

Across the road and watching Gene and Alex intently, Chris and Shaz were sitting waiting till it was there turn to go in. **Ahhhhh baby init so cute how Ma'am and the Guv are so good with each other. They totally suit"**

"**Huh, What you on about Shazza? The Guv is pretending that's all."**

"**No baby it isn't baby trust me it's more than that. You cannot act like that around someone like that it is ****so**** obvious they fancy each other something rotten"**

"**Don't be so silly Shaz, the Guv and Ma'am please yuck. Really bad mental image"**

"**Well put it this way Chris I don't think the Guv is the love them and leave them type like you lot might think"**

And with that they both exited the car and made their way towards the bar. Being completely unaware what the next few hours would bring.

**Hey end of another chapter I am updating much more quickly than I have been so hopefully you should know what's going to happen pretty soon. Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed I really appreciate it and hope you will all continue reading and reviewing love Alex **


	7. One Will Die Tonight

**Trick or Treat**

**Hey here is the next chapter, Im so sorry for the colossal delay but life got busy as usual and I don't know when the next one will be because I have a massive chemistry assignment and exams after exams while reading a god boring book for English Lit so basically life is a bit hectic so when I have a chance to sit down I will update thx hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: - I own nothing of the fabulous series.**

Alex and Gene descended down the spiral staircase which lead to reveal a huge open planned area packed to burst with adults dressed up and in varying degrees of drunkenness. The bar was crowded with people bustling to buy drinks quickly. Citrus was making a roaring trade that much was clear even it had been open for a short space of time.

"**Stay close Bolls alrite?"**

"**yeh course I do not want to get lost with this lot"**

Casually Alex examined the club absorbing every spec of detail. The colour scheme defiantly lived up to its name the walls were plastered with bright orange and yellow which to Alex seemed too harsh a colour for a nightclub come bar. The far corner was decorated in garishly lime green plush sofas and seats. The bar stools matched with the horrendous seats and were sprawled around a rather modern looking bar. It had stainless steel and glass top which reflected the ambush of colours which filtered through the place. The optics and glasses behind shone brightly with mood lights emphasizing them. Gene however was not taking in the place around him instead he was trying to locate various people. Ray was in the middle of a throng of extremely drunk, blond 20 years olds. He was laughing and joking like he usually did but if it was possible with an air of composure and restraint. To Rays immediate right was one of the druggies- Tobias who seemed to be surveying the hordes of people probably to see if there were any takers for the drugs he was selling. Gene could not think of anything better than to go right up and nick him there and then but he wanted to also nail him proper so he would go down for a long time. Gene was jolted out of his revive by Alex's soft slender hand slipping into his and gently pulling him in the direction of the bar. Almost shouting; Gene bellowed to the bar man for a beer and a large glass of red wine. Shaz and Chris were successfully talking to one of the dealers and enticing him outside so they could discreetly arrest him out of view from prying eyes so it wouldn't raise suspicion.

"**Well that's one down Bolls- now where is Sinclair?"**

"**Over there Gene in the VIP room" **Alex shouted into his ear so she would be heard over the blaring music but Gene wasdesperatelytrying to reclaim his personal space before her intoxicating scent put him under her spell. With a nod into the direction of the VIP lounge. They set off through the crowd towards their number one target. Their way was blocked by a bouncer who was about 5 inches taller than Gene and about double his breadth. They couldn't enter without special passes.

Before Gene had a chance to bribe the burly looking man, Alex stepped forward with a knockout smile, fluttering eyelashes and seductively swaying hips at the poor un-expecting guy in front of her. Then with huge puppy dog eyes and a sickly sweet voice she practically begged him to let them into the lounge by making up a warped little story.

"**Oh I knew I forgot something before we left but I was running late and perfection cannot be rushed. Damn. It's such a shame because I was REALLY looking forward to tonight and meeting up with Edmund again. I haven't seen him in SUCH a long time. We were friends at school"**

"**Really...um you knew the Boss at school?"**

The gormless man asked while he broke eye contact to gaze longingly at Alex's perfect figure and this made Gene's blood literally curdle but he had no choice but to bite his and keep quite. After a few moments of pondering by the guard he waved them through with a little smile for Alex. As they stepped through the crowed room they monitored and surveyed the room around them trying to make mental notes to help them file a successful conviction.

"**Nice one Bolls"**

"**Thanks Gene and anyway flattery and puppy dog eyes get me everywhere"**

"**Don't I bloody well know it" **muttered Gene under his breath

"**What was that?"**

"**Nothing love, nothing"**

That was the advantage of being a trained police officer, highly skilled psychologist and of course a woman. Men went crazy for a glimpse of flesh, fluttering eyelashes and a smouldering pout and it was these little tricks of the trade which unlocked many doors and helped get out of sticky situations. Being the only women DI in the MET was of course was a bit of kudos for anyone but most of all for Alex who only really had her job and her friends in this 80's paradox but the flip side of that was every paper in London knew her name and face so even shopping became a hassle when journalists wanted interviews about cases and how she had got so far in the MET. God even the papers knew what make shoes she wore but the local papers main story was revolving around her and Gene's supposed relationship. She wished. But of course like normal she forgot that anyone who read the newspapers could potentially recognise her face and so what happened next she had not anticipated.

Gene was staring around the place and trying to relocate Sinclair because he had seemed to have disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Then an all too familiar feeling washed over him. His gut instinct was on high alert and was telling him something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"**Bolls, do you know where...?"**

He wheeled around half way through his question and stopped immediately when Bolly was nowhere to be found. He quickly scanned the room praying to see her mingling with the other guest but luck was once again not on his side. He located her quickly but not in the position he would have liked. She was being carried out the fire exit by Tobias followed by Sinclair himself. Alex was literally like a rag doll she seemed to have been drugged and Gene's guess was by chloroform but he was so mad that something like this could happen right under his nose and in front so many people. As fast as lightning he sprinted towards the exit. Barging and pushes into everyone and anyone who dared to get in his way; as soon as he had reached the fire exit he practically hurled himself down the stairs and was left standing the chilly night air. Then there was a click to his left and from the shadows in front of him Edmund had a newly awakened Alex in his arms by her neck as she desperately thrashed about. The cold metal barrel of the gun was pressed hard to Alex's temple and she instantly froze. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers and the odd tear droplets cascaded down her cheek.

"**Ahh... Mr Hunt, how very good of you to join me and Alex Drake in the chilly night air."**

"**What the hell to you think you're doing you bastard let her go"**

"**Hahah, no I don't think I will let her go just yet coz where would be the fun if I simply handed her back to you" **Gene took a menacing stepped forward but paid the price heavily. Edmund turned his gun in his hand and took a swipe with the butt of the gun across Alex's face. Her howl of pain shattered the silent air and also shattered Gene's heart he hated hearing her in pain and he knew that he will kill that bastard as soon as he gets the chance. Sinclair smiled wickedly and put the barrel of the gun back to her temple and stared at Gene with malice.

"**I will do you a deal Hunt, I will let her go if you swap places with her. That means you on this end of the barrel and her on the other. Either way one of you will die tonight."**

**Ohhh I do believe that's my first proper cliff hanger. What will Gene decide? Well frankly your guess is as good as mind because I haven't decided yet. Please review because they helped be update because I feel guilty and I also know if this story is good or not coz I'm not sure ANNNNYWAY I will try to update A night to remember ASAP but I have a writer's block on that at the moment so this one will probably be updated first. Many thx Alex**


	8. Chapter 8

**Trick or Treat**

**Hey guys this is the last chapter sobs uncontrollable I hope you enjoy it and plz let me know what you think and while I'm here I will just do some shameful advertisement, please check out my other fics if you need a GAlex fix. Plz enjoy**

"_**I will do you a deal Hunt, I will let her go if you swap places with her. That means you on this end of the barrel and her on the other. Either way one of you will die tonight."**_

The silent night air was shattered by an ear splintering scream which was simply blood curdling which erupted from Alex's quaking form. She could read him like a book, she saw him making his decision almost instantly. For once Gene's eyes was radiating emotion, icy blue eyes seemed to come alive and appeared more piercing than ever. Pure hot tears pooled around Alex's long black lashes, threatening to spill at any minute.

"**Noooooo, Gene don't you dare, Please Gene don't you bloody well dare"**

Hazel met blue as their eyes connected, they conveyed all their feelings that they felt through that one look but the little moment was shattered as the sound of heavy metal tumbled to the ground. Gene had dropped his gun and had lifted his arms above his end in a form of surrender.

"**Oh bravo Hunt, well this is simply touching how you would sacrifice your life for this little tart's. I suppose that's how she got so far up the career ladder if you get my unsavoury drift."**

"**Don't you fucking dare talk about her like that you bastard" **Gene strode forward fuming with unimaginable anger, clenching and unclenching his hands. Then he stopped realising the implications of his acts.

"**Tut tut tut Hunt you were supposed to stay there until I let little Alex here go but obviously you would like her stay a little longer" **With that Edmund whacked Alex across the temple with the butt of the gun. She dropped like a stone, completely unconscious to the world. Gene was at boiling point but he simply couldn't as Alex was still in his clutches.

"**Hunt walk slowly to me, any funny business and I will shoot you and her if necessary." **Slowly he advanced towards Edmund desperately trying to work out a way to get out of this situation alive and Alex safe once more.

Alex head felt like it was ringing, nausea swept through her and she felt horrible. She wanted to drift off back into oblivion but then she realised her situation. She was in this scum's clutches and Gene was going to swap places with her. Across the alleyway the sound of a dustbin being knocked over distracted Edmund for a split second. Without any hesitation Alex brought her leg up in to his crouch, he doubled up in pain and instantly let her go. She ran towards Gene who grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him to protect her more. Then he lunged for the gun in Sinclair's hand. The battle commenced, they fought and scrapped for survival. Hot sweaty hands groped for a better hold on the gun, Alex sprinted over to try to pull them apart. Edmund spun his fist round and lashed out at her hitting her in the face. The impact made her sprawl backwards onto the unforgiving ground and whimper in agony. Gene had seen the whole event unfold and scrambled towards Alex to make sure she was alright. Then a gun cocked behind Gene's back. Going to Alex's aid had meant Edmund getting the gun.

"**Good bye DCI Hunt and DI Tarty it looks your time is at an end" **Gene used himself as a shield over Alex to a last attempt to keep her safe. Two bullets rang out.

Three pairs of footsteps came thundering down the alleyway. Ray, Chris and Shaz with guns aloft. Blood was pooling on the tarmac Edmund was slumped on the street, contorted and un-human like due to the way he fell. Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"**Oh God Gene your...your bleeding. Your arm."**

"**Oh shit... Fuck one of you twats shot me"**

Alex quickly crawled towards him and applied a fierce amount of pressure on the wound. "**We got the others twats Guv."**

"**yipity doo darr, do I look bloody bothered Chris, No. I have just been shot, probably by you and that is the last thing I care about."**

"**We should phone an ambulance for ya Guv."**

"**Sod off Granger I'm the Manc Lion I do not need a soddin ambulance"**

"**You might not Guv but Ma'am does look mighty beat up." **That she did huge black, blue and purple bruises had already began to pop up across her face and it felt stiff and hurt like hell on earth.

"**Yeh your right Shaz, Call one for Bolly"**

"**I'm not going to hospital if you are not. Anyway my face will heal but your wound will get infected and then where will you be? Up the creak with no bloody paddle. Ahhhhh shit that hurts"**

A great deal of arguing later Gene and Alex were in the local hospital. Gene had to agree to go to make sure that Bolly got checked out to. Now sitting up in an uncomfortable trolley surrounded by nasty bitter hospital smells with his arm stitched up and bullet taken out he felt like an utter twat as he was still dressed up in his Halloween costume. The creak of the door and Bolly slipped in with a little smile on her face which instantly made her twinge with pain. He ached every time he heard her weep in the ambulance when the paramedic checked over her face and now was no different. To him she still looked beautiful even if her hair was all poufy, her once immaculate dress now creased and dirty as well as the cuts and bruises on her legs and face.

"**They said we can go home Gene"**

"**Bout bloody time" **He got up walked towards her, they started walk in companionable silence down the never ending twists and turns of the hospital. When they were near the exit, a gaggle of drunk and disorderly men started ogling and wolf whistling at Alex's lack of attire. She shivered involuntary; Gene put his good arm protectively around her shoulder and gave the men the dirtiest look in the history of the Gene Genie. He let her drive back to her flat as he obviously couldn't, well not without killing them both. They slowly ascended the stairs to her flat, as soon as they were in Alex dived for the bottle of red. She silently poured them a large glass of red wine and passed one to Gene. He was already sprawled on the sofa so she snuggled up next to him.

"**Well that was an eventful evening wasn't it Bolls?"**

"**Telling me, of all the places he had to hit me it had to be my face. I'm going to look a mess for weeks"**

"**No you wouldn't Bolls you will look fine"**

"**No I won't Gene NO amount of makeup will cover this"**

"**Bolly, it's a bruise it will fade but you don't need make-up to be beautiful you know"**

It was hard to tell who was more shocked by that last statement her or him. It was just so un Gene like it was unbelievable.

"**You buttering me up Mister Hunt"**

"**Might me"** They stared into each other eyes and lips and somehow gravity seemed to be pulling them closer together.

"**Oh Bullocks "**

"**Oh God sorry Gene I will avoid the arm. Ohh shit that hurts"**

"**Bloody hell Bolly the first time I can bleeding kiss yeh your out of action because of a bloody bruise. If that toe rag weren't dead I would kill him myself.**

"**Ever the romantic Gene"**

"**So much for Trick or bleeding Treat!"**

"**What would you chose Gene Trick or Treat?"**

"**Most defiantly treat"**

"**Really? thought you would be more of a Trick kind of man"**

"**Well there is always next year isn't there" **And with that Gene tackled Alex back on the sofa so he was pinning her down and started to plant delicate chaste kisses over her bruised side of her face and tickling her to an inch of her life while Alex's yelps of laughter filled the flat.

**I did intend this to be a longer story but revision is weighing me down and my brain is on strike because it refuses to read to kill a mocking bird again. Please review and sorry about the orientation on the last few paragraphs computer had a tantrum.**

**Luv Alex**


End file.
